Corazón de vampiro
by Sweet Lunatica
Summary: Emily y su mejor amiga Susan, deciden realizar un largo viaje para dejar el horrible y doloroso pasado de Emily atrás que traera como concecuencia cambiar la vida de estas chicas radicalmente.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Era tarde… casi anochecía. Una joven de cabello negro estaba arreglando una maleta, ya que se iría a un largo viaje del cual ni siquiera ella sabia donde llegaría.

Después de media hora de llanto mientras ordenaba su ropa y objetos mas preciados tomos sus tres maletas y salio del departamento en el que vivía para ir a tomar un taxi y dirigirse al aeropuerto a tomar un vuelo el cual dejaría su horrible pasado atrás.

* * *

**Se que es cortito pero así se empieza no?? (Después de todo… solo es el prologo)**

**Un beso**

**Yinaa Potter**


	2. El viaje

"**Emily y su mejor amiga Susan, deciden realizar un largo viaje para dejar el horrible y doloroso pasado de Emily atrás que traerá como consecuencia cambiar la vida de estas chicas radicalmente. Aquí aparece Alex y Matt, dos chicos vampiros del cual sus amigos serán victimas al tratar de esconder su oscuro secreto. Ellos intentaran de protegerse los unos a los otros del horrible mal que se a posado en Londres y amenaza con terminar la vida de los integrantes de la banda Suicide club y los demás habitantes de la ciudad. Lo que era amistad pronto se convertirá en romance y esto hará que el destino de un giro drástico en la vida de las estos chicos"**

**Bueno… esa es más o menos la trama de la historia, espero que les guste**

___________________0_o_0__________________

**El Viaje**

___________________0_o_0__________________

Las imágenes de Justin en su cama con la otra, una maldita rubia de ojos azules que ni siquiera había visto una sola vez en su vida, revolcándose como si no hubiera mañana vinieron a su mente, haciendo que se sintiera aun peor.

Emily sintió miles de ojos observándola (aunque nadie lo hacia), el estado de animo que tenia hoy sobrepasaba los limites del llanto (era por la ira de sentirse engañada), pero se hizo la fuerte y no lloro. El muy maldito no merecía sus lágrimas.

Tomo un trozo de pan y se lo llevo a la boca, era normal en ella comer cuando me sentía muy mal (como en estos momentos) y a pesar de eso no era ni un poco gorda.

La verdad… su aspecto era bastante agradable (aunque ella lo negara rotundamente). Emily tenia el negro y lacio cabello hasta un poco mas arriba de la mitad de la espalda, baja, ojos castaños claro, bastante delgada y la tez pálida. Se consideraba bonita… o eso creía. La verdad ella tenia el autoestima algo… baja, pero Susan se había encargado de subírsela y hacerla sentirse mejor con ella misma.

Susan… de verdad, si que la echaría de menos. Bueno, era obvio, después de todo… era su mejor amiga desde los trece años (los quince de ella).

Decidió no avisarle sobre el viaje que llevaría a cabo ya que no quería tirarle sus problemas a ella encima, así que se decidió con solo dejarle un mensaje en el celular y se fue.

Un minuto después, en el momento en el que pensaba a que ciudad viajaría, una donde no pudieran encontrarla, alguien se acerco sigilosamente por detrás y le tapo los ojos, provocando que Emily sonriera.

-¿Quién soy?- pregunto la "desconocida"

-mmm… no lo se- respondió Emily aguantándose la risa- Quizás… ¿una loca y vieja psicópata que me siguió hasta aquí?

-¡Oye!, no estoy vieja, solo tengo veinticuatro años- le dijo riendo mientras le destapaba los ojos y la abrazaba- tampoco estoy loca, solo un poco demente.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron. Susan había crecido unos centímetros, sus rebeldes cabellos castaño oscuro le llegaban hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros y sus ojos castaños deleitaban un brillo travieso; estaba un poco más delgada, pero seguía siendo de contextura normal, de tez bronceada y estatura mediana.

A su lado tenia dos maletas bastante parecidas a las que ella traía y con una gran sonrisa en la cara también con su típico aire travieso.

-Puedo preguntar, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo Emily con tono de reprocho

-Pues… salir de viaje- respondió Susan como si fuera obvio

-Y puedo saber, ¿A dónde vas?- volvió a preguntar

-Mmm… ¿tu lo sabes?- le pregunto encerrándola en su trampa

-La verdad… ni la menor idea- le dijo rindiéndose

Susan se puso a reír, como si Emily hubiera dicho alguna estupidez o algo por el estilo. Típico de ella.

-Entonces yo tampoco- dijo Susan como si nada

Esta vez le toco reír a Emily, era tan obvio que Susan quería venir con ella que fue inevitable soltar una risotada. Susan solo sonreía.

-¿De que te ríes?- le pregunto Susan y la miraba como si estuviera loca

-De lo poco disimulada que eres- le contesto Emily a la chica

-Bueno… pero eso no va al tema- le dijo con reproche mirando los destinos del aeropuerto- lo que yo estoy preguntando es… ¿A dónde vamos?

Emily la miro confusa

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "A dónde vamos"?- pregunto la chica atrayendo su atención- ¿de verdad te quieres venir con migo?

Un segundo después, Susan se estaba riendo en la cara de Emily como si ella hubiera dicho alguna cosa incoherente o... algo por el estilo, y para ella… eso fue un poco molesto.

-¡Oh, por favor!… Emily, ¿tu crees que te dejaría sola en un momento como este?- Susan miro a los ojos de su amiga buscando una respuesta- ¡Pues claro que no!, que preguntas…

-Bueno…- respondió la chica en tono molesto (aunque no lo estaba)- ¿Cómo se supone que tu sabes que estoy mal?, ¿Cómo sabes que Justin me estaba engañando con una zorra?

-Mmm… veamos, ella era una de mis compañeras de universidad y nos juntamos en un café y me lo contó todo- respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara

**Flash-Back**

_Hace más o menos veinte minutos que Susan hablo por teléfono con su compañera de clase en la universidad, Jessica, para juntarse a tomar un café ya que le contaría algo que le había sucedido hace pocos minutos. Ella estaba con la incertidumbre del porte de un edificio._

_Cuando ya iba por el tercer vaso de agua, una chica rubia, delgada de azules ojos entro por la puerta y se sentó en la mesa de Susan. Jessica se hizo una coleta rápida, pidió un café y le sonrió._

_-A que no te imaginas…- le pregunto_

_-Mmm… no- le dijo con un mal presentimiento, pero muy atenta- ¿debería?_

_-¿Recuerdas al chico del que te hable?- volvió a preguntar_

_-¿Cual?... ¿el chico con el que llevas tres meses del cual no me haz querido decir el nombre y que tiene novia desde hace dos años?... si- le respondió sarcástica- creo que si_

_-Vaya… si que lo recuerdas…_

_-Si- le respondió riendo- pero, cuenta de una vez_

_-Bueno, la cosa es que…_

_-Para, para, para… creo que a estas alturas tengo derecho a conocer el nombre del chico ¿no?- le pedio_

_-Bueno, bueno… se llama Justin- respondió sorbiendo un poco del café_

_Al escuchar el nombre de Justin, un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos castaños vinieron a la mente de Susan, pero no lo tomo en cuenta, después de todo… había miles de Justin en Estados Unidos._

_-La cosa es- prosiguió la rubia- que me estaba revolcando con el en su departamento y a que no adivinas…- le dijo esperando respuesta_

_-Pues… la novia llego... y los encontró… ¿teniendo sexo?- le dijo Susan lanzándolo al aire_

_-¡Si!, la muy estupida no se lo podía creer… fue grandioso- dijo Jessica con tono malicioso en su voz- le grito unas cuantas cosas y salio corriendo_

_Justo en el momento en el que iba a responder, sintió que su celular sonaba en su bolsillo indicándole que había recibido un mensaje y sin tardanza lo vio… era de Emily._

* * *

_*Susan, ha pasado algo terrible. No puedo contarte*__  
__*en este momento… me siento horrible… solo te *__  
__*puedo decirte que te quiero mucho, y… que me *__  
__*voy del país, espero que me apoyes *__  
__* *__  
__*un beso *__  
__*Emily *__  
_

* * *

_Cuando terminó de leer el mensaje, sintió un frío en la boca del estomago, al parecer… que era sorpresa, para luego sentir un calor terrible que era… odio. Odio hacia Jessica._

_Pero se controló y siguió su juego para luego encerrarla en el mismo que ella había estado jugando por mas de tres meses y la muy estupida no se dio cuenta._

_-Y… ella, ¿Cómo era ella?- le pregunto como si no supiera nada_

_-¿La chica?, bueno… era una chiquilla, de unos veinte tantos, de pelo negro azulado y blanducha… parecía un muerto- dijo riendo con malicia_

_Sin duda, esa era Emily…y en el momento en el que dijo:"parecía un muerto"… se enojo._

_Lleno con agua su vaso vacío, se levanto de la silla y mientras ella tomaba un poco mas de su taza de café, le echó el agua del vaso en la cabeza, dejándola tan empapada como si acabara de salir de una piscina._

_-¡Eres una zorra!- le gritó y todos los que estaban en la cafetería se voltearon a ver- ¡Una maldita perra… deberías dedicarte a esto, ganarías millones!_

_Cuando termino de gritar, le mando una gran cachetada, la cual le dio vuelta el rostro y la voto de la silla. Luego, sin decir importarle las miradas y susurros de la gente, Salio del local y se dirigió al aeropuerto, tenia un vuelo que tomar._

**Fin Flash-Back**

Emily no podía parar de reír, poco le faltaba para tirarse al suelo. Ella pensaba que Susan se había pasado un poco, pero solo un poco… (La zorra se merecía eso y más). Una vez hubo podido serenar su risa, se abrazo fuertemente a Susan, como si con eso estuviera dándole las gracias. Después se separo.

-¿De verdad le hiciste eso?

-¿Acaso querías que la felicitara?- dijo esperando una respuesta-¡Obviamente que no!, sinceramente… la hubiera golpeado mas, pero debía volver al aeropuerto rápido.

Emily siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta que Susan seguía mirando la lista de viajes del aeropuerto, así que decidió zanjar el tema y comprar de una vez los boletos.

-Y entonces… ¿A donde vamos?- le pregunto esta vez Emily

-Mmm… que tal… ¿a Londres?- propuso Susan mientras se ponía frente a Emily para mirarle la cara

Emily la miro dudosa, ¿seria el lugar indicado para comenzar una nueva vida?, ¿seria el mejor lugar para empezar de nuevo?, ¿para olvidarse de Justin?

-¿Londres?- pregunto dudosa Emily

-Claro… ¿por que no?- pregunto nuevamente Susan y al ver el rostro dudoso de Emily agrego- ¡Oh, por favor!… es mi país favorito ¡Es mi sueño!, además… me da buena espina.

Al terminar su mini-monologo tomo la muñeca de Emily y la arrastro velozmente hasta la boleteria

Emily estaba con la mirada perdida, pensando en como seria su nueva vida allí, en Londres. Susan mientras tanto, compraba los boletos con la salida mas próxima a Londres (los cuales eran para dentro de 15 minutos) y sin mas tardanza fueron a subir al avión.

Cuando Emily volvió de esa nube de preguntas interiores e inseguridades sobre este inesperado viaje, con los pies bien puestos en la tierra, dejando en paz sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que ya habían tomado el avión y que iban a más de 35.000 pies de altura. Miro a Susan, que estaba escuchando música en su mp3 y a Estados Unidos alejándose por la ventanilla.

_"Bueno…"_- Pensó Emily suspirando- _"Adiós maldito pasado, solo espero… que en Londres todo sea… mucho mejor…"_

Lo que ella nunca imagino… fue que Londres… tenía su lado oscuro…

**Bueno… e aquí el primer capitulo. Ojala les hayas gustado mucho, la verdad me costo mucho escribirla (sobre todo el tema de los nombre xD).**

**Un beso**

**Yinaa Potter**


End file.
